Fallen Angel
by SkyHigh50
Summary: The story of RainbowDashes fatal accident and what happened afterwards
1. Chapter 1

"Rainbowdash you're so awesome I wish I could fly like you" said Scootaloo in awe as she watched her most favourite pony in Equestria do a perfect triple loop.

"You think that was awesome? Wait until you see my new move." Rainbowdash replied confidently.

"Dash you have been at this all morning don't you think you should rest for a while?" shouted a concerned Applejack.

"Rainbowdash doesn't need to rest she's too awesome for rests." Said Scootaloo to Applejack. Rainbowdash was extremely exhausted by now. Really she just wanted nothing more but to find a cloud and sleep but when she heard Scootaloo's words she felt like she needed to carry on.

"Me, need a rest? I'm the best athlete in Ponyville I don't need rests." Rainbowdash began to fly high into the sky preparing for her new move but as she flew higher her movements started to become slower. The exhaustion was beginning to weight her wings but still she pushed on she couldn't let her number one fan down. As she passed the cloud line her body stopped. She screamed as her worst fear came true. She tried to move her wings but her body wouldn't respond. She began to fall. "This is it" she thought as Tears began to stream down her face. "I'm going to...die." As she hit the ground every bone in body her cracked. Her body laid there motionlessly staring into the sky tears still running down her face.

I know this is short but i want to see how many people like it before i put to much work in to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and saw Scootaloo running towards her with tears in her eyes. "There's no reason to be upset I'm fine." Rainbow Dash smiled but Scootaloo just kept running towards her with tears streaming down her face. "You don't need to cry I'm fine" Rainbow Dash said still smiling.

"She can't hear you" said a dark and cold voice. Rainbow Dash turned round to see that the source of the voice was a hooded figure his face was unclear but his eyes glowed red and then she noticed that he was standing next to her own cold broken body. "Your existence in this world has seized…" His words carried on but Rainbow Dash could no longer hear them she was to enwrapped in the sudden depression that had consumed her soul.

"I never got to follow my dream. I never got to say goodbye. I…I" Her thoughts were interrupted by the cries of a filly.

"Wake up" she cried but Rainbow Dashes cold, dead body just stared at her. "No…no…this can't be happening WAKE UP" Scootaloo screamed but her efforts were to of no avail.

"Scootaloo, go get help ill look after Rainbow Dash." said Applejack she forced a weak smile to try and assure the filly everything was going to be okay. Scootaloo ran as fast as she could to get help but in her heart she knew that no amount of help could bring Rainbow Dash back. "I…I'm so sorry…this is my fault I should have tried harder to stop you… I'm so sorry" Applejack cried

"No…no it's not your fault don't blame yourself" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I told you already they can't hear you" said hooded figure in his dark and emotionless voice.

"Why am I still here? Who are you?" Rainbow Dash shouted at the hooded figure.

"I am death and to decide your afterlife I must see the impression you have left on the living" An ambulance cart arrived they tried their best they could to bring Rainbow Dash back but there was nothing they could do. "Let your soul rest I will wake you when I have decided on your afterlife"

"No" Rainbow Dash shouted "I will not sleep"

"You know this will just cause you more heartbreak and more pain"

"I know that I just need to see everypony one last time" There was a sudden flash of light Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was standing in a church. "Where am I? Was my death all a dream?" a glimmer of hope filled Rainbow Dashes heart.

"This is your funeral" said death with these cold words Rainbow Dashes hopes were crushed. The Priest blessed her soul and everypony got a chance to say there final goodbyes. Applejack was the first.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault" tears began to swell up in her eyes "I should have tried harder. I know how you get but I didn't stop you…I'm so sorry"

"This isn't your fault it was my decision you couldn't have done anymore" shouted Rainbow dash but Applejack couldn't hear her she would never hear her again. Applejack walked away from the coffin and Fluttershy took her place.

"Hi… You don't need to worry about tank I will look after him and I'll take over your shifts for cloud duty." Tear's filled her eyes and she was finding it harder to speak "and…I...I j-just want to s-say thank you for… a-always believing in…" She no longer could speak. Applejack took her away to comfort her. Rarity walked up to say her goodbyes but when she tried to speak all that came out, was tears. Pinkie Pie stood by Rarity.

"…I…I don't want to throw parties anymore without you it all seems pointless." Whispered Pinkie Pie.

"No…no you can't stop following your dream because of my mistake." Cried Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie and Rarity both walked away together tears filling their eyes. Scootaloo walked up to say her regards tears filled her eyes.

"You were like a sister to me I always looked up to you but…now you're gone and I don't know if I can carry on without you. I only ever wanted to get my cutie mark so that you would acknowledge me but you're no longer here so what's the point?" The little filly began to cry. "I…miss…you."

"You don't need me Scootaloo you…you…" Rainbow dash could no longer speak the tears were choking her

"I have made my decision you will go to he…" Death started to speak but was interrupted by the doors of the church flying off. When the dust settled there stood Twilight with a grin on her face.

"What are you doing Twilight? Haven't you got any respect for Rainbow Dash?" shouted Scootaloo at Twilight but Twilight just ignored her and walked up to Rainbow Dashes body. "How do you think Rainbow Dash would feel if she knew that you had burst into her funeral?" Twilight's horn began to glow as Rainbow Dash began to feel her soul begin to fade.

"Why…don't… you…ask…her…yourself?" Twilight replied. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to find Twilight right in front of her.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked. Scootaloo's tears were replaced with tears of happiness.

"I discovered a spell to bring you back in the Canterlot library. There's no way I would let you go." Smiled Twilight. Scootaloo ran over to Rainbow Dash and hugged her.

"Never ever give up just because I'm not here promise me that" Rainbow Dash said to Scootaloo

"I promise"

THE END


End file.
